Their Only Angel Boy
by kellytwalsh22
Summary: The Wyatt family has been growing despite the difficulties demons placed in theway but is love strong enough this time.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Charmed or any of the characters on the show... I do however own Madison, Dr. Harrison, Adam, Paul, Breanna, Benjamin, and Leah. Enjoy the story I wrote it awhile ago.

* * *

The day had begun like every other day with Piper rolling out of bed at six thirty to make breakfast and get the rest up. This morning however she didn't go downstairs to the kitchen but rather to the other side of the bedroom where the closet stood. The door creaked as it opened and soon Piper was moving objects around looking for something that had been placed inside almost three years earlier. Where was it, she thought to herself hoping beyond hope that Leo didn't wake up because of all the noise she had created.

Unfortunately that was what happened as Leo sat up in the nice warm bed he saw his wife frantically searching for something but without any luck. He went to her side and slowly bent down so he was near her ear before he kissed it softly. Piper responded by turning to face him, and letting him pull her to her feet. Leo placed a hand on her round belly before gently rubbing it saying softly…

"Mommy is looking for something but won't tell us what…"

"Leo I'm just looking for something I got at Madison's baby shower but it was for a baby boy. Doctor Harrison said that the baby is a boy without question."

Piper and Leo had two daughters, Melinda and Madison. Melinda was six-years-old and was the spitting image of Piper, of course most firstborn female children do look more like their mothers. She was just starting the first grade and was more than ready, Leo had been teaching her to read and write since she was two. Madison was three-years-old and a total Daddy's Girl. Both girls were miracles to Piper and Leo considering that the doctors had told them that they would never be able to have children. Melinda and Madison were also as thrilled about a new baby brother as they were about going to see Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Paul.

Phoebe had moved back to New York where she met Paul and soon after married him. They lived on the coast where it was somewhat quiet with their twins Benjamin and Breanna. Paige had moved back into her old loft with Glen and their daughter Leah. Darryl was still a very close friend of the family and was also the girls' Godfather. All these people were getting together today at the park for a family picnic. Phoebe, Paul, Brea and Ben were arriving at the manor at eleven where they would unpack their things and get comfortable before they left again at two.

"Mellie, Maddie time for breakfast!" Leo called from the stairs.

When that didn't work he and Piper climbed the stairs to their daughters' room and quietly opened the door. Each of them took a child as Piper went up to Melinda's bed and Leo walked up to Madison's bed, they gave each other a nod and began to tickle their two precious little girls. Madison kicked and screamed while trying to wiggle free of her daddy's grasp, while Melinda just squirmed and tucked in a little ball so Piper couldn't get at the ticklish spots.

"Mommy help!!!" Madison squealed still kicking away at Leo's arms.

"Oh Maddie you put this on yourself…" Piper said giggling slightly.

"Mommy can we name the baby Adam?" Melinda asked quietly.

"We'll see sweetie, but for now how about we eat some pancakes and strawberries…" She left the rest of the meal for the girls to figure out as they left them alone to get ready.

At the breakfast table once everyone was there and happily eating Leo heard the familiar call of the Elders. He looked at Piper with a sad face and before she could say anything was beginning to orb away. He didn't get very far because the sound of his youngest daughter stopped him mid-orb.

"Daddy don't forget me…" Madison still didn't get why Leo had to leave all of a sudden.

"Don't worry I'll be back it a few hours Princess! Pumpkin be good for mommy."

"I will Daddy." Melinda said as he orbed away.

"Okay girls how about we get dressed and then you two can watch cartoons while mommy takes a shower and gets dressed okay?" Piper said helping her daughters clean up the table.

As the three of them walked up the stairs to get dressed Piper locked the child gate so Madison couldn't fall when she was in the shower. After Melinda was in her favorite shirt and overalls and Madison was in her yellow sundress, Piper turned on the little TV that sat on one side of the bedroom. She then left to take her shower and get ready for yet another long day.

About five minutes after she had gotten into the shower did she start to feel a little dizzy but being the person that she is she paid no attention to it. She took the shampoo bottle in her hand but didn't get any further because she fainted right then and there creating the bottle to fall to the floor with her. Melinda heard the thud from where she was sitting in the bedroom and went to check it out. When she got into the bathroom she saw her mother lying on the floor of the shower as far as she knew asleep. Piper groaned a little before opening her eyes to see her oldest child standing in the room scared half to death. There were tears forming in the little girl's eyes as she watched her mommy lying there.

"Mellie I need you to get Uncle Darryl on the phone… the number is…"

"Mommy?" Melinda was really scared because she didn't know what was going on.

Piper had fainted again before she could give her daughter the information she needed so Melinda just ran out of the room and got the phone. When she got back in the bathroom Piper was awake again and ready to tell Melinda the number.

"Okay Mellie the number is eight-seven-six, five-four-nine-three. Got it?"

"I got it."

Before Piper could answer Melinda on what to say she had once again fainted making her daughter more afraid. What was going on? What was happening to her mommy and where was her daddy? Her hands were shaking but she managed to dial the number hoping that she got it right. She did as Darryl answered the phone sounding the same way that he always did, fearless.

"Uncle Darryl Mommy scaring me…" Melinda was now whimpering.

"What's wrong Mellie? What's mommy doing?" Darryl asked his Goddaughter.

"I-I-I don't know…" She was so scared that it was making Darryl worry.

"Mellie where are you?" Darryl was trying to stay calm.

"At home in t-the bathroom upstairs…"

"Where's mommy?"

"I-In the s-shower o-o-on the f-floor…" She was now breathing in quickly making her words sound broken.

"Mellie where's your sister, Where's Maddie?" Darryl asked.

"W-watching ca-car-cartoons…"

"Okay Mellie I'm coming over and I want you to meet me at the front door okay?"

"Kay… h-hurry."

Darryl hung up the phone and went straight out to his car where he drove as fast as he could to the manor. Melinda hung up the phone and went out of the bathroom but couldn't get down the stairs. The gate was locked and she was so scared that she couldn't unlock it.

"Oh-no." Melinda was panicking as she toyed with the lock.

Darryl had pulled up to the manor and ran up the few steps to the front door. He tried to open the door but it was locked yet from the night before. He stood back and rang the doorbell hoping that Melinda was right there to open the door. Minutes passed by and the door still had not opened because Melinda couldn't get down to the door to open it.

In the bathroom Piper had come too again at the sound of the doorbell. She remembered that the door was locked and the gate was also locked. She could hear her daughter screaming, 'don't leave' but nothing else. Piper forced herself to her feet despite the pain she was feeling. She managed to wrap a towel around herself and get to the top of the stairs were she unlatched the gate and watched as Melinda ran ahead to open the door. Piper then slowly made her way down the stairs holding tightly to the railing that was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Mommy door stuck!" Melinda screamed futzing with the deadbolt too.

Piper made it to the door and opened the deadbolt just before she began to faint once more. Darryl opened the door and as he did caught Piper just as she fell into his arms. He carried her over to his car where he then went back inside to get Madison and Melinda. Once he had everyone in the car he drove to the hospital.

Piper woke up lying in the hospital bed surrounded by her family looking at her with sad faces. She didn't have any clue as to why they looked so sad, in fact she didn't even know why she was in this room. Leo had been crying because he had red streaks down his face. Melinda was holding Madison both crying and scared as they could be.

"Leo what's going on?" Piper asked finally.

"Honey we lost the baby and we almost lost you too."

"What do you mean we lost the baby?" Piper was about ready to scream out.

"The baby died and Doctor Harrison had to get him out before we lost you too. I'm sorry honey there was nothing they could do to save him." Leo was once again crying.

"Piper the baby had been dead for three days before they took him out." Phoebe said walking up to the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Piper screamed as her sister embraced her.

"It'll be okay sweetie, it'll be okay…" Phoebe said holding her close.

"No it won't be okay, Adam's gone it'll never be okay." Piper cried.

Two weeks later they buried Adam next to Grams. The funeral was small containing of those that were the closest to Piper and Leo. The service was short but well worth the cause because if Adam had to die it was only fair that they give him the best funeral that they could give him. On his grave Piper had them engrave a little saying…

_An angel fell from the sky one day,  
__To come to us in our time of need,  
__He didn't stay long just long enough,  
__For and angel he was,  
__And angel he'll be,  
__Forever and always,  
__My angel he will remain._


End file.
